Gotham has Potter
by streetfihhtersabrina
Summary: Harry is abandon in Gotham city and is left to defend himself against the darkest of dark. He meets several different individuals along his journey. Will Dumbledore find him or will Harry slip through the wizarding worlds fingers yet again. Will Harry be strong can Harry lead the people in Gotham into a new world? (Independant Harry,mpreg,homelessness,blood,rape,magic warning)
1. Chapter 1

All was quit in the streets as darkness fell upon Godric's Hollow. The night seemed to allow those who thought they were safe from the darkness to sleep in calmness. But they were wrong when dark hooded figures marched behind a single man who was beyond the balance of evil and good. Most won't utter his name as it bestowed fear into the hearts of many.

His name was Lord Voldemort one of the most powerful wizards and most bright but as he feared death he sought out a way to make himself and his followers immortal so he could bring balance to the wizarding world. He had a simple goal but with that goal his soul he had shattered made him do incomprehensible damage causing a war between Dumbledore and those who thought they were that of the light. Lord Voldemort was on his way to kill the child that was destined to kill him.

This man had done wonderful things before he shattered his soul through the darkest arts he could find.

Dumbledore was on the side if the light but he holds a complicated past as he had never helped those he knew who were in bad situations other then if it helped him in someway to gain something in return. This had to stop and Tom Riddle was going to do it but he had to show how evil Dumbledore was truly and one thing lead to the next and somehow on that path he lost his way and became Lord Voldemort.

Tonight was to mark a hard and miserable life for one boy as Lord Voldemort had kiled his parents then survived the killing curse. This night marked the many long battles he would have to fight for others as he was orphaned and left alone in the world. This would start anew for the toddler. This marked a new age for Harry Potter as he was sent to his mother's sisters to live.

But the odd thing was that he grew up not with them as they had sent him away from them as far as they could. They had a chance to get rid of the boy and they did. They left him in Gotham a ruthless city of thugs and dark superheroes. But I am getting ahead of myself in the story so lets rewind and find out how this Harry Potter ended up in Gotham City in the first place.

So everyone knows that Dumbledoor left Harry on his oh so loving aunt's and uncle's door step. So we can skip this part to were we can follow young Harry.

A boy sat in the corner of the library reading a book on theories of magic. Each day he sits down in the corner not even bothering to sit in one of the many chairs that litter the library. This boy had unruly thick black hair, a big broken pair of glasses that he still had a problem seeing through as he knew he needed a stronger prescription and these glasses covered big emerald doe like eyes that most would be so envious about.

This boy wore oversized and coloured faded clothing you would think he was homeless. This was the infamous Harry Potter but like the muggles even knew about that. Hey even Harry himself doesn't know he is famous in the wizarding world or even that it exists for that matter.

He was just content reading in his claimed corner of his little sanctuary, he never attended school or even had any shots that should be given to a child his age. Oh i forgot to say his age didn't I well our Harry is right now at the ripe age of six years old but he has known of suffering since his time at the Dursley's.

The library always had to scooted the boy out after hours as he lost the track of time. When Harry walked back to the place that barely feed or clothed him decently, always called out for anything they thought he had done wrong or even when he didn't do anything he would be given unfair treatment.

This day was would mark another turn for this young boy's life as he got back to his aunt's house.

His body trembled as he knew he would be hit for being back late, he was punished with pain for anything they could think up on.

"Boy pack your things we all are going to America to do some business along with sight seeing. Sadly no one can look after you and I don't need you burning my house down. So you are coming, you are to be silent through this trip if you want to come back." A man who was the size of the biggest pig he could think of grunted out unhappily.

Harry nodded his understanding and went to the cupboard and packed the few clothes he had into a ragged bag. He heard the lock on his cupboard locked that had him locked in for the night.

The next day was better as he was on the window seat as his cousin was afraid of looking out the window saying it was safer away from anything. Harry watched the take off and the landing never feeling so free before. But he was yanked out of the plane and into a different city and country.

The noise, the people and the bustling fic of the city was different from the cupboard and library he was used to.

He hid behind his uncle and his family not wanting to be seen since the last time he was seen outside with them got him hurt bad. He had been unable to move for a while leaving him with a slight limp in his walk. He knew he had to keep up or he would risk angering his uncle further.

They got to their hotel and he sat in the furthest corner away from anyone in the decent sized two bed room hotel.

They left him here in the corner forgetting about him easily. Well he knew he was orphaned and they told him often and used hateful words towards him but it was all normal for him.

The pain, the fear, the hateful stares and more, he sat there and fell asleep against the wall. The week went by with him staying in that room without food but he was glad he had access to the bathroom which he had showered and had something to drink. But he just sat there waiting for any scraps from his family but got none as the ate out and forgot to bring anything back for him.

Harry sat there patient and quiet as he had yet any word to say. He watched the window when they were gone site seeing but as the week was coming to a close they had packed back up and made there way to the airport.

His eyes widen when his family was moving fast and further away as he was caught and slowed by the people in the airport.

He knew if he lost them he would be lost here and they would not want him back if they had to come get him. He tried to catch up but the pant leg was stepped on and he fell, no one bothering to help him back up.

He looked at his small bag which had ripped open had his belongings splayed out in front of him. Harry rushed to stuff his stuff back into his bag and ran to the plane entrance. "I am sorry but the plane has left does your family know your here?" A woman asked sickly sweet as he saw it. He shook his head and backed away from her and ran for the entrance of the airport.

His last of his family abandon him in another country, they didn't wait up as they completely ignored him and left him alone in Gotham City. His fear gripped his heart as he ran into the streets moving around and through people. He went down an alley and hid in a box away from people and there prying eyes. He knew he was not to be seen or heard or bad things happened to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne was sitting watching the board members as they sat still and straight. He was grilling them about what he had found out his company yet again sold to the black market. He was just trying to figure out who undermined him yet again, they didn't think he could handle the president position still as they had underlayed their thinking that he was still yet to young for the position. But he knew the ins and outs because of Alfred who had assisted him before he could even remember. Bruce looked down the sides of the table letting the silence go on for a little longer by no means was he trying to cororce them into thinking it was over by a mile. He would make them regret hey even sold or even thought about selling to the black market for personal gain yet again.

Bruce knew by now how to fight by double standards to keep him safe from the injustices hat his companion and employees were dishing out. Bruce had friends in dark places and the right places so he knew he could easily get want he wanted. He looked up through pitted black eyes at the board in front of him. He smiled his usual smile letting them think it was just another board meeting, this was however a turning point to their single pointed views of him being just a teenager out of high-school now. He slammed a hand down onto the table as he stood getting their attention and made a few of them jump.

Bruce walked out of the conference room wearing a smirk and dumb struck board members left to let the new information settle in. Bruce walked down to take his car to do some shopping for new suits. He watched the scenery change after a long day of getting fitted for work suits. He would wear the best to show his employees and the board members he meant business.

After dark shadows moved around the slums of Gotham City, the shadows covered all the strays and people who were doing their best to stay alive and feed. Selene was sitting on the edge of a balcony hearing the people below her fight again about mob turf as any other night it happened. A squeak caught her attention and she peered down and saw a box shift slightly. She moved elegantly down from her post and slid beside the box with ease, silence and stealth. Her eyes trained on the two mobs verbally beating each other up at this moment but could turn for the worst any second. Taking a chance and peering into the box she saw a young boy who was clutching an old worn out backpack. Swearing underneath her breath she held out a hand. "Come on kid this is not a place to be definitely if one of those muscle heads decides to bring out fire power and I doubt your carrying anything am I right." Selene smiled hoping to get this kid out of gun shot range before a gun war happened tonight.

Harry watched the women in front of him, it had been several says since he was left in Gotham and he had stayed in the box all this time not knowing what else to do. This women said she was going to take him somewhere without firing arms going off. He knew that he shouldn't go with her as she was a stranger but he was hungry and didn't want to die. As no one had found him or even thought to look for him as he knew he just looked like any other runaway kid. His green eyes started to black out at the edges and soon sleep had caught him off guard.

Selene watched he boy think and something in her head told her to catch the boy. Before she knew it she was carrying he boy out of the box and out of the street away from the mob fight which she did not want to be caught in right now. Sure she was good at stealing and defending herself now that she had gained a few added abilities since turning nineteen. Life had been hard on the streets and she knew she had to help his boy get a handle on it before he could even begin living on his own. She kept to the shadows which was easy and keeping above ground had become second nature as she land on a building's roof top after jumping a short distance with the kid in her arms as she neared her hide out for the week.

She knew never to be in he same place after what happened a couple years ago as it still hurt even to think about it. She got her revenge and justice and it was bitter sweet as it was her third person's blood on her hands now. She normally would have left them totally beaten and left for Jim Gordon but she had wanted blood for blood and that is what she got. Selene put the small boy down onto a few blankets she had in the broken down greenhouse this building had.

Looking to the sky she saw the stars through the window panes. Wondering who could have left this young boy or what happened for him to run. She would have to wait until morning, wrapping some extra blankets she had stashed in the corner in case it got really cold at night. Living on the streets was not what nobody deserved other then criminals n he stupid mobs. Her eyes caught the boy shivering and she felt bad so she pulled him close to her body to try and share her heat to warm him up.

Harry awoke the next morning to heavy breathing and warmth that he had never had when living with his extended family. He just laid here not knowing what to do, what was holding him and why was he so warm and most of all where was he. Looking around from the pile of blankets he could see glass and shelving around him but nothing pointed out where he could be.

Selene felt the boy stir in her arms as if looking around and frightened with what was going on since she told him without his previous knowledge. She got up slowly as not to scare the boy any further "Hi, I'm Cat and I saved you from a possible shooting by a territory war last night. I also heard your stomach there let's get some food into you. You are way to skinny to be living with someone so how long have you been on the streets?" she introduced herself then heard his stomach in between her explanation.

Harry watched the older female with fear not trusting her as she took him from his safe box he had found after being left here and forgotten. He heard her but didn't know if she actually wanted an answer or not, but taking his chances he held up five fingers to her. "Five months?" she asked as if she was making sure she didn't misinterpret him and he shook his head. "Five weeks?". The female seemed to think he lived on the streets longer for what ever reason but again shaking his head no "five days?" there was skepticism with her question but he nodded his head yes to let her know that she was indeed correct.

"How can you be this skinny and hungry only five days on the street kid as it makes no sense. Did your family with hold food?" the girl tried to dig deeper and Harry didn't know how to answer as he was on his own now. He just nodded his head slightly and waited for the hand to hit him but it never came but he could hear her swear underneath her breath. He looked up to her rummaging in a pile and handed him bread with a piece of fruit. He tore into it like a hungry hyena on a carcass.

Selene watched as the boy almost swallowed the food whole. She smiled at least she could possibly help he boy at least get on his own feet.

The next several weeks was teaching Harry how to pickpocket and get away without them following you, he seemed to have a natural knack to disappear through the surrounding area around himself. Selene smiled as Harry came back to the small pad they found empty for that week. "So what did you get this trip into Gotham streets?" Selene looked intrigued as she found out the this boy had an ability to seek the rich pockets of the pockets with barely anything to keep them with shelter over their heads. She taught him to sort the people and he was able to pick up the tips and non verbal cues people gave out.

Harry was speaking more and a little more freely now since coming to Gotham and being left to fend for himself. Having Selene helping him through this hard time was a life saver for him and having money to get food and fill his stomach was nice for a change. Harry had gained a little bit of weight while he was with Selene. Selene had gone for a few days this week as Harry watched the people mill about below him from where he sat up on the building's ledge.

His green eyes staring off into the distance as they tracked a young man in an expensive suit as Selene had taught him. He got up and fell to he balcony below with cat's grace as he moved quickly never loosing his target. He and Selene found out that he was not like other children his age as he had a higher retention rate and a mind of a small genius. She had said it would help him beat he streets and move up in Gotham. As his feet hit he pavement he saw his target moving from the shirt store to the next, he knew he would have to move quickly if he wanted to have money for the week to pay for food.

Bruce Wayne was walking to pick up his orders that just finished being made to his size and preference and just heading to the shoe store when a young boy run past him at a full run. Two police officers run past him as well as if chasing the young boy. He smirks as he watches the boy turn a sharp corner meters away but no crashing sounds as if the boy just disappeared in thin air. The two officers come out of the alley huffing "That kid is worse then Selene on a good day. Man that kid can run." One told the other who was huffing and puffing still as he called in to dispatch that they yet again lost the kid.

"Hey check your pockets just in case." The one officer told him with eyes telling him he was the one he was spoken to. Bruce checked his pocket but he found that his wallet was missing and swore for clumsiness. "We have been trying to catch that kid for a couple weeks now and he makes Robin Hood seem real at this point. He just appears the disappears after he snatches from rich guys like you so watch out."

Bruce seemed a little unnerved that a kid stole from him that easily with little to no effort. But did the officer just say Selene, he would have to talk to her about the kid if he could find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Green eyes peered through the dark hood as the boy stocked the rich man below him. It was just about twilight and the perfect time to do some pickpocketing since he had been on the verge of hunger for a couple days since he helped the other kids purchase some food.

He just couldn't ignore when someone was worse of then he was, slinking down the fire escape route a building in front of the man as he continued to walk the same route. He and Selene had split off a couple weeks ago because she had told him she was going underground for some work. He came out of the alley as the man had kept on walking not noticing that Harry stood there.

Harry felt something different in the man as he closed in on him. Harry already was within the shadows when he grabbed the wallet but the man grabbed his wrist "It's not nice to steal. I will let you go if you don't persist on trying to steal from me young man." The man said as he looked up from the folder he had been reading.

Harry met his eyes and they seemed almost black compared to his emerald green. He yanked his arm free from the loose grip the man had and he dashed into and alley and climbed the railings instead of the stairs since it gave him a thrill and got him away faster.

Sitting on the roof with his stomach grumbling letting him know he was hungry. 'how did the man know I was there?' a million questions ran through his mind about how the man saw through his trick he had learnt how to do before Selene fell of the grid.

He shrugged and went to the place he left his backpack as he never took it on a run just in case if people decided to use it against him.

Harry had stalked the man from afar on his days off as he was curious as to how the man knew about him being in the shadows. Harry helped the weaker as he knew he was better at looking after himself over the others on the street.

One day during twilight again the same man found himself in front an old train station entrance , emerald eyes watched him from afar. Watching the man check his surroundings before waving a hand around the entrance showing a brand new door that was free of street life. Harry watched as the man entered the doorway and it disappeared and turned back into the old entrance, broken and holed up. Harry stared amazed and curious as to how the man used tricks like he could but differently.

Green eyes swiveled to the sounds below and his eye caught a homeless girl getting badgered by a couple of older boys for money. He slid down the poll on the side of the building and walked up to the two older boys and tapped one on the shoulder. "huh what do you want kid we're busy here so scoot." The taller of the boys was rude as he turned back to the girl with fearful eyes which landed on him which seemed to ask him to help her. He held a finger and made the jester to stay quiet as he disappeared into the shadows and came back out with a rope which the girl thought was weird but stayed silent as the two boys kept prodding her with questions about her days profit was and where it was.

Harry used his trick to tie both ends of the rope to each boys wrist and he mouthed run to the girl and she took off down the alley while the men tried to go after her but were pulled back as they looked they were tied to the poll with rope. The two swore as they tried to free themselves as green eyes watched from above with a smirk. 'Serves them right for preying on the weak.'

People were walking as they had places to go with time limits to achieve for if they were late there would be disciplinary actions used by their bosses and the media for those famous to have paparazzi to follow them. A boy in a hoodie watched as the people passed by those who needed help as they couldn't help themselves as they were homeless. A scowl had always adjourned his face as he saw people pass the less fortunate as if they were diseased and would infect them. Green eyes saw through the years of living in Gotham that growing up on the streets was not an easy task. He was a wanted criminal and the cops called him the Green Eyed Shadow as he would disappear without a trace.

Most of the homeless knew he was a good teenage boy that helped them as he would feed them with food he pickpocketed. He also clothed the children as they had herded to him for safety from going back to foster care or abusive families. The homeless could only count on those who would lend a helping hand as they were unable to get well paying jobs. This boy was just seventeen and looking after several orphaned and homeless children already as he picked them up when on his runs around the city.

He had been taken in by a man who had a daughter named Zatanna but he hadn't stayed long as he was very uncomfortable with having someone looking after him as the man had tried to be a parental figure which didn't sit well in his gut as his uncle had beat him before leaving him here in a completely different country. No one questioned adults but he knew things that they didn't as he saw things that their eyes seemed to miss. He had been taught by Zatanna's father for the time he stayed with them. Which had lasted only a year before he ran back to the streets, he found a cubby hole in an old rundown hospital building in the slums of Gotham. He had turned broken rooms into livable spaces for all the children he took in. That night Harry decided to head to the concert to loot some of the people there.

The central park was flooded with people as there was a concert playing at the music hall and fans cheered with their attentions on the band at front. A hooded figure slinked through the crowd while a teenage male could be seen picking through their purses and pockets taking whatever came in contact with his hand. He never took much but enough from people and he left money to those who barely had any on them just to help others out a little. A big hand landed on the small shoulder of the teenager who flinched as he turned to look and got a glimpse of the shirt the bigger guy was wearing as it had bold letters so no one could mistake the man. It had read bouncer and those green eyes pouted as the man kept a tight grip on his shoulder as the bigger man guided him out of the crowd. Once in a less populated area and with more shadows he smirked and disappeared into the night leaving the bouncer asking questions that no one could answer him as the people around where to occupied by the band.

Green eyes watched as the bouncer just shook off the many questions running through his head to go back to looking after the mass crowd. He lived on the streets for ten years with only getting caught the odd times which included Selene, the Zatana's family, and once by the cops when he was picking up a crying homeless child. That was fun as he remembered keeping trained eyes on the crowd through his enhanced darkness that shrouded him like a blanket.

Experienced eyes scouted the best possible way out while calculating the distance from an exit, ears picking up sirens in the distance as if they were on a high speed chase. Smiling a white smile as he moved through the crowd yet again getting closer to the exit. Harry left the concert with practiced ease as he slipped past the security door men, walking down the less then crowded streets whistling as he handed the older homeless people money and food as he walked by them. They nodded but as he kept the darkness around him no one saw him as he passed out parts of his loot. He was the savior, the hope as most lost faith in humanity years before he came along. He was known as the dark stalker amongst the rich community while the slums had dubbed him the Cheshire as no one ever saw him ever unless he wanted to be seen. He was able to disappear within any shadow with just a though.

Green eyes watched the people from his perch he liked since running with Selene years ago, he wore a black hooded trench coat which was worn down in places as was he had taken up clothing that only helped him with pickpocketing which was the colour black, dark blues and greens but nothing else. He grinned when he saw Zatana walking down the street with a few friends he thought, even in broad day light he did his tricks. Tapping Zatana's shoulder had her whirling around and hugging him in seconds "How are you here? Last time I saw you, you were being carted away in cuffs six months ago." She whispered the last part to him but he just smiled at her with his infamous grin.

"I thought a hello would have been better the asking how I got free from cuffs. Trust me getting free from cuffs are not easy when you have twenty men after you but you manage. So enough of little ol' me how are you? Any news on that project?" green eyes twinkled trying the puppy eyed look but Zatana knew better and raised a hand to whack him upside the head but the streets were never kind as he learned first hand.

Ducking from the offending hand as he giggled "What? Can't I ask about your father's work? Trust me I could be asking about other pressing matters but that's for another time darling." He used the building's shadow to slink away getting the answer he needed for his operation. Only reason he was seen caught by coppers was for information about disappearing runaways that ran through the whole city slums where he knew no one from the gangs dared to track as the would just wind up back where the started.

He had earned a nice title of not to be messed with when he was only fourteen as he had helped a several sex slaves into his so called territory and they tried getting them back but Harry had them safe at his home. Using the shadows to keep the grunts in a circle until the had enough and headed back to their leaders. He scared the leaders using his fancier tricks on them then the grunts as they had more experience in the field then them. But he had them running after playing cat and mouse with them.

He was then nicknamed the Cheshire as he had shown them only his smile and green eyes that shone brightly in the darkness. Even the people from the streets started calling him the Cheshire which made him smile even more widely as it referred to his cat like reflexes.

He kept to the darkest parts of the slums away from open areas as his people were disappearing with out a trace and he knew anyone could be next. He had some info about people trafficking slaves and such when he went in six months ago but he still had barely anything on what he wanted to know. He noticed a white beat up old truck infront of the bakery everyone around here loved. Racking his brain he knew something was up as it was never there before today and they didn't have any shipments in for the week yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Green eyes surveyed the streets with calculating eyes, picking and choosing who needed to be brought up or down was now a unique skill he had recently acquired. With his new home in partial working order with at least without the coppers noticing something was up. They needed to be discrete but able to thrive so they only took what they needed and whatever extra was handed out to everyone as a whole, no one was left out. There were at left several dozen kids coming and going from the small haven he had created for them, never one for rules but held up three rules above anything. Rule one never go alone after dark, two never go anywhere without telling several people first and three no killing anyone unless threatened with your own life.

He hadn't heard about anything from the underground in a while about the ever moving sex trade and assassination group either it had been several weeks maybe at the most. He heard whispers in the dark corners when he was out scouting for information after dusk. He knew he had to do more the search for information but he couldn't get up the nerve to go into any of the circles he had found not with out Selene for back up.

Sure he was great at rerouting people from places and slipping through shadows but he needed more skills then parlor tricks up his sleeve. He had learned a few skills while living with Zatana but not enough to go undercover. "We need to leave now while we can. You don't want you know who finding out that we are actually using muggles for you know what." Harry stopped just over a dusty alley that was on the corner before leaving the slums.

Something sounded odd about how they were whispering to each other about something strange, he heard the word muggle before in some of his information groups but paid no heed to it until now for some odd reason. "There was that little girl who was able to do magic. But her words were so backwards it was confusing at least the dark lord can deal with her." The other man whispered. Putting his hand on the person's robe was the worst thing he could have done. Clasping to the man hoping he wasn't found out as it felt like they were squeezed threw a crazy straw until they landed heavily in a unknown warehouse.

He shrank to the shadows hoping no one had seen him fall in with these two men, he peered around and saw the white truck he had been tailing for the last couple weeks. There was no routine pick ups or drop offs, even the places it went were always different and ever changing, changing from the slums to uptown. He was now in deep with out realizing where he was.

Green eyes landed on a girl with black hair, he would notice her anywhere it was Zatanna and she was gagged. He shifted to see were the guards were posted but the odd thing was he couldn't see any guards or anyone around other then the two he came with. He didn't want to particularly wanted to leave the shadows but he needed to get Zatanna out of the warehouse and fast, his instincts never failed him when he needed them most.

Selene had taught him to run on those instincts because no one not even the police could help him as she told him about Ivy's own problem with the gotham police.

Authors note- sorry for the short chapter been super busy with getting ready for anime north and had recently just got a puppy. So potty training was a lot of fun. but hope you guys are on edge for the next chapter.


End file.
